Merlin's Inner Strength
by glitteringhavoc
Summary: Arthur may not have known the truth about his manservant but now was not the time to be shocked or angry. Now was not the time to place judgement. Not when Arthur was watching Merlin be tortured. Not when Arthur could see with his own eyes just how mortal the warlock really was. WARNINGS: mention & description of torture


Merlin was lanky and awkward. His limbs looked like string beans and his ribs poked out of his torso. His ears were huge. His actually nose matched his ludicrously high cheekbones. He spoke softly and was more prone to tears of frustration than angry outbursts. Nothing about him suggested that Merlin had ever done more than be a servant or that he had experienced great suffering. Nothing about him gave hint to his inner strength.

And Arthur wasn't just thinking about the newly realized magical side of Merlin, which the ruler of Camelot had just been made very forcibly aware of. Although his manservant being a warlock was no laughing matter, Arthur didn't have time to be angry, hurt, or even surprised. All the king could do was grasp the bars of the small cell he was locked in and watch, along with his knights, as Morgana tortured the gangly Merlin. The gangly Merlin who had only screamed a handful of times despite the atrocities being done to him. Merlin, who had obstinately stayed conscious for over a day. He somehow managed to remain awake, continuing to pierce Morgana with his glinting blue eyes. Morgana had ensured that staring was all he could do however as Merlin had been gagged, but he maintained his defiance.

There was a light hiss as Morgana poured some vibrantly amber concoction onto Merlin's bare and bleeding chest. Where the stream fell, the skin seemed burned and bled freely. The manservant jerked slightly in his bonds. "Now Merlin," Morgana's voice sounded as if they were exchanging some scandalous court gossip rather than discussing murder. "Tell me where Arthur has hidden her." She pulled down Merlin's gag in a deceptively gentle manner. Within a second of the gag being pulled down, Merlin spat out a spell and Morgana went flying backwards. She rose, and smiling in a sickeningly sweet fashion, poured the remainder of the amber fluid over Merlin's chest in one go. He twitched violently, veins in his neck popping out almost comically as his body strained against the bonds holding him.

"I didn't realize you were strong enough to cast anything. _Impressive_, Merlin." The way Morgana said "impressive" was so scathing and scornful Arthur wouldn't have been shocked to learn her throat had been scalded by the word.

"I won't tell you were Gwen is." Merlin's voice contrasted with Morgana's in practically every way – it was soft and sad, full of some deep abiding unspoken remorse, maybe even guilt. It was breathy and light, making Arthur's own breath hitch in concern. How much more could the manservant's body take? He looked so incredibly fragile but he had lasted this long. Arthur wasn't convinced all of his knights could have withstood this degree of torture for such an extended period of time without any respite. Gwaine slowly maneuvered himself next to Arthur, turning his back to the scene so he could speak without Morgana seeing.

"We have to get Merlin out of there, Arthur. You know as well as I do that he can't hold out much longer." Gwaine whispered furiously, his hot breath tickling Arthur's ear. The air tasted metallic and smelled of burnt flesh. Merlins' flesh. Arthur's already white knuckles clutched even harder at the bars.

"What would you suggest?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth, turning his head ever so slightly to avoid the witch's notice.

They were interrupted by Morgana speaking again, seemingly done with watching the aftereffects of her precious amber toxin. She was circling Merlin slowly, like some sort of deranged vulture. "You should have been standing here by my side, Merlin. I will never understand how you could ally yourself with our OPPRESSORS!" Her voice rose steadily, until she was actually screeching that last part.

"I have faith in Arthur," came the soft reply. It made the king's heart clench agonizingly.

"The son of Uther will never liberate our kind. He will continue to persecute us, just as he's been taught."

Merlin's eyes, which had briefly been closed with apparent exhaustion, flashed open. They sparkled with what Arthur could only guess was fury. "You can't know that," Merlin bit back. "You never gave him a chance."

"Oh?" Morgana whirled. Her face was gaunt with the force of her emotions. She now resembled a hunted animal, something used to catching its prey and not particularly enjoying the role reversal. "Like he gave me a chance, you mean? Like any of you gave me a chance?"

"I tried to help you."

Morgana sneered. "You've been against me from the beginning."

Merlin shook his head sadly. "I knew of your magic before you did yourself. I covered up for you more times than I can count. I tried to talk to you but..." he faltered. "I was a coward. If I had simply revealed myself to you all of this could have been avoided. You would have known you weren't alone. I'm sorry, Morgana."


End file.
